<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Enough by daBOSSz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406162">Never Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daBOSSz/pseuds/daBOSSz'>daBOSSz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Hot Sex, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Passion, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, Tongues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daBOSSz/pseuds/daBOSSz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It did not matter how often they had done it. For Cloud, it was never enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart &amp; Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Huge, HUGE shoutout to everyone on the Final Heaven Discord Server for inspiring this little CloTi fluff smut. Joining you has been one of the best decisions I've made this year. You all are awesome! Keep being yourselves!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was never enough.</p><p>It did not matter how much time had passed. It did not matter how often he saw her. It did not matter how often they had shared their intimacy before. He could never get enough.</p><p>Cloud stopped Fenrir and stepped off, walking back home through the doors of Seventh Heaven. It was already well past closing hours. Anyone else would have heard nothing but quiet, but his mako-enhanced hearing picked up on the sound of showering upstairs.</p><p>Desire instantly ran through his veins. Before he could even gather himself, he started fantasizing about joining her in the shower, passionately making love with her under a cascade of waterfalls pouring off their bodies. They had done it countless times before, but he always wanted—needed—more. It was never enough.</p><p>He ascended the stairs, first peering into the children's room. It was empty, and it would remain empty for a few days. School was out for spring break, so Barret had taken Marlene to North Corel. Denzel was learning about rockets with Cid and Shera. It was just Tifa and him…or it would have been in the not-too-distant past.</p><p>He entered the next room—their living room—and walked up to the crib. Lying there, at six months old, was the newest addition to their family, both the symbol and product of the love he shared with Tifa. His heart always swelled at the now-familiar sight of his son sleeping peacefully, and he could not help but reach his hand out to caress the infant's face.</p><p>As if on cue, his son's eyes slowly opened and caught sight of his own. Cloud easily allowed himself to drown in those mesmerizing eyes—a beautiful mixture of his blue and her red—while the baby stared back curiously. The child was truly the perfect blend of Tifa and him, and he felt another ping in his heart when the little one's hands grabbed his finger and reacted to it as though the rough texture intrigued him.</p><p>"Hey, you're home," came a familiar gentle voice from behind him.</p><p>The light was switched on, and Cloud turned around to see Tifa standing by the doorway, dressed in the same black nightgown that drove him wild every evening. He stared at her in awe as if it was the first time he had ever seen her, taken in by her captivating beauty. Her dark tresses were untied, flowing smoothly down her back. Her ruby eyes sparkled like starlight, and her milky skin radiated brighter than the sun on a cloudless day. He was glad that he had enough self-control to hold back, because the sight of her made him desperately want to fully throw himself at her, openly pouring out the affection that burned within every cell in his body.</p><p>How was she still able to have this type of impact on him even after all these years?</p><p>"Yeah," he finally managed to say. "Sorry, long day."</p><p>"You never need to apologize," she gently assured him. "I always understand."</p><p>His heart was leaping again at her sincere words. She was always so caring, so forgiving, so understanding. Why had she chosen him of all people? What did he do to deserve her? What made him worthy of her love? These were questions he could never stop repeating to himself.</p><p>"Is he awake?" she asked, stepping closer.</p><p>"Yeah, he just woke up," he replied. "I must've stirred him when I touched him."</p><p>"Oh no, you didn't wake him," she reassured. "This is usually when he gets hungry."</p><p>He watched her approach the crib and pick up their child, cradling him gently in one arm while the other slipped the strap of her nightgown off to reveal one of her breasts. She held the infant's mouth up to her nipple, letting him catch it and softly begin to suck.</p><p>It was beautiful, oh so beautiful to watch.</p><p>"Don't worry, you'll have your turn too," she teased him as if she could read his mind. "Why don't you go shower and get ready for bed while I feed him?"</p><p>"Okay," was all he could answer.</p><p>He left the living room and headed for the bathroom within their bedroom, removed his clothes, and entered the shower. He washed himself carefully and thoroughly, removing every layer of grime he had accumulated while on the road making his deliveries, not wanting even a spec to pollute the bed he shared with her. Their bed was exclusively their world, and he always aimed to keep it free from the impurities of the outside realm.</p><p>He felt his desire for her grow even stronger than before once he finished showering and brushing. He slipped on a pair of underpants and nothing more as he waddled out of the bathroom and over to the bed. It need not be said that he would never dare dress in such limited fashion when Marlene and Denzel were around, even if they were already sound asleep in their own room, but he did not have to consider their presence tonight.</p><p>Tifa walked into the room shortly after he had made himself comfortable on their bed. He watched as she grinned playfully at the sight of him, and he returned her grin with one of his own. He needed to say nothing to her; they were so familiar with each other that one look was all she needed to know what he wanted, and one look told him that the sentiment was mutual.</p><p>"He's sound asleep," she informed him.</p><p>She reached over to the stand and turned the baby monitor back on in case the infant stirred again, but they both knew the chances of that happening were low. They had truly lucked out; with the exception of the occasional feeding session, their child almost always slept quietly throughout the night, providing them with the much-needed time to rest that was denied to most parents of newborns and infants. Such luck may change in the future, but at present, they were neither going to complain about nor apologize for their fortunate circumstances.</p><p>Besides, their child's ability to sleep through any distractions granted them the confidence to exercise their desires for each other.</p><p>She climbed onto the bed and lay herself to his left before leaning her head against him to rest underneath his chin, burying herself into the crook of his neck. He responded by tangling his left hand into her hair, slowly running his fingers through her long threads. The gradual, repeated motion of his hand wafted the sweetness of her shampoo and her natural vanilla scent into the air, satisfying his nostrils.</p><p>She purred from his touch, placing her left hand over his chest and running it down his front side across his entire torso. His nerves were starting to tingle from the combination of her silky hair and smooth touch. He brought his right hand in front to gently cover her left hand, tracing all over it to absorb its texture. Eventually, he slid his hand under hers and cupped it from beneath, then brought it up to his lips to give the back of it a soft kiss.</p><p>As he pulled her hand away, he traced his fingers over the ring she wore on that one particular finger, a ring that he had placed on her when they exchanged their vows on what was then the happiest day of his life (since surpassed only by the birth of his son). Even after having stayed committed to him for years despite all of his baggage, even after they had solidified their commitment by marrying, he still felt as if he needed to see and touch that ring from time to time to remind himself that this was all real, that the girl he had pined for since he was a child had actually chosen him to attach herself to forever.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere, Cloud," she smiled as she spoke to him, sharp as ever in her ability to read his thoughts. "I'm nobody's but yours."</p><p>No matter how often she said those words, they always succeeded in making his heart jump through his chest. She truly understood him so well, better than anyone (including himself sometimes) could ever understand him. She knew that the guilt he felt about his past and the belief that he did not deserve her would continue to haunt him once in a while, that he would never truly be able to completely move past the ghosts from that part of his life, and whenever she sensed this, she always had the right comforting words for him.</p><p>He rubbed his cheek against the top of her hair as a way of thanking her, then pulled his head slightly away. She tilted her own head up to meet his eyes with hers, and he immediately drowned in her deep red pools. They lured him to close the gap between them, bringing their lips together in a kiss of pure, raw passion. She deepened the kiss as she climbed over him and settled herself completely atop him, giving him the chance to loop his arms around her waist while she placed her hands on his cheeks.</p><p>He felt her slide her tongue between his lips as they kissed, and he eagerly met hers with his own in a vain attempt to push her back. Instead, she slipped it successfully past him, and he chose to change strategies, using his to guide hers while she took her time exploring his mouth. She enjoyed herself for a while before she pulled her tongue back, and he took advantage of his opening to return the favor, pressing his into hers to slide past her lips where she happily guided him around in the same manner. This was yet another aspect of their physical relationship that he greatly enjoyed; every time they kissed, it seemed as if they found new ways to savor in each other's sweet flavors.</p><p>She pulled away to catch her breath, but he would not let her escape so easily. He ran his right hand up her back until it reached behind her head, and after giving her a few seconds to breathe, he brought her back down to meet her lips again. He had been yearning to taste her all day while on the road, and he would not be satisfied with only one kiss, regardless of how lengthy and heated it was.</p><p>As he slowly kissed her again and again, he could feel her releasing her inner strength, allowing herself to melt into his body. It was yet another side of her that she reserved only for him to have the privilege of seeing: the fiercely tough fighter who no bar patron dared to mess around with giving into her inner weakness out of desire for the one she loved. Indeed, no person or object on the planet was permitted to dominate Tifa Lockhart in any way…except for him.</p><p>He picked up on her increasingly submissive body language, rolling them over so that he was now on top, not ceasing giving her the kisses that he knew were breaking her down. He could never tire of their kisses. In his younger years, he often spent time yearning for the moment when he would get a chance to kiss her just once. That yearning had bitten him for so long that it eventually became entrenched in him, so much so that he now felt as though his dream was being repeatedly realized with every kiss they shared.</p><p>Cloud finally pulled himself away from her lips only to trail his kisses up her cheek to her right ear.</p><p>"I love you," he whispered to her.</p><p>He kissed his way back down to her lips before moving up to the other ear.</p><p>"So much…" he whispered into her left ear.</p><p>He trailed back to her lips to plant another slow, passionate one on them.</p><p>"Too much…" he said softly, to which she reacted with a small giggle.</p><p>It did not matter to him how silly he may have sounded. After all, she was his wife, and they were beyond familiar with each other both physically and emotionally. More than that though, she was the only girl he had ever had eyes for. She was the literal girl next door who he had crushed on from as far back as his consciousness could remember. She was the only girl who he tried to impress while growing up, and after he <i>had</i> grown up, she remained the only girl he ever developed genuine feelings for. Even throughout all the times when he was lost in his own head, confused by his own memories, he never questioned the ever-burning longing he had for her affection.</p><p>After years of fighting through his own demons in an incessant quest to prove to himself that he was worthy of her, she had somehow ended up with him by her own choice. As joyful and thankful as he was at her decision to be with him, a part of him still felt as though she deserved better. He was, after all, a broken and wounded man with scars that would never heal, with burdens from his past that would forever haunt him. However, if she truly believed that he was the only person who could make her happy, then he felt it was his duty to fulfill her wishes.</p><p>This was why he never held anything back when they made love, and it certainly would not change tonight. As he found himself getting lost in her ruby eyes, he vowed for what seemed to be the millionth time that he would satisfy her every desire.</p><p>He gave her a moment to sit up slightly and flip her hair upward so that she would not be sandwiching her waist-length threads between her back and the mattress. He swallowed in the beautiful sight of her lying there with her hair fanned out over the pillows before lowering his lips to hers for one more slow, sensual kiss to give her tongue another delicious massage. When he pulled away this time, he trailed his lips softly and gently down her neck and to her collarbone. He kissed left along her clavicle, lifting his hands up to glide the straps of her nightgown down until they reached past her shoulders, loose enough for her to lift up her hands and let them slip through the loops.</p><p>He placed his hands over her shoulders and slowly slid them along the lengths of her arms, taking in the softness of their texture. It still baffled him that, despite the way they looked, her arms packed so much of a punch that entire hordes of beasts could be brought to her mercy after merely a few strikes. He kissed his way down her right arm until he reached her hands, then trailed his way back up and across her collarbone before giving her left arm the same treatment. Such incredible power was confined within those arms, and yet they always seemed to cave into a state of fragility whenever his lips contacted them.</p><p>Each kiss he landed hit him with the unique flavor of her skin that he craved, elevating his desire for her even more. Upon returning to her chest from her left arm, he peeled her nightgown downward to expose her plump breasts. He admired them for a moment, always amazed by how they still retained their full figure even as she lay on her back. He gave each one a gentle squeeze that quickly turned into a soft massage, eliciting a small moan from her when he pinched her nipples and kissed circles around them. After teasing them the way he knew she loved, he finally brought his mouth down on her left nipple and sucked on it, triggering her to hiss. He then switched over to her right one and treated it the same way.</p><p>"He didn't leave any milk for me?" Cloud teased, earning him a playful slap on his head.</p><p>"You're pathetic," Tifa responded with a slight laugh.</p><p>He softly chuckled as he returned to her breasts, giving each a few more sessions of oral love before kissing his way down her body while continuing to peel away more of her nightgown. When he reached her navel, she lifted her legs up to allow him to remove the rest of her garment, which he tossed aside. He was not surprised to find that she had no panties on; she usually forsook them at night when the two of them were alone.</p><p>He quickly returned to her stomach, running his hands across her well-toned abdominal muscles. He gave each segment of her visible six-pack a sensual kiss before rubbing his cheeks across them, unable to decide how best to admire them. They were a visual display of her ferocity, resiliency, and determination; the fact that it had taken her fewer than six months after giving birth to a child to have her abs on full display once again as if she had never even been pregnant astounded him to no end.</p><p>As he kissed his way even lower, she spread her legs apart to grant him access to her most sensitive area. A jolt of pride struck him as it did every time she did so, satisfying him with the knowledge that he was the only one she had ever given and would ever give such a privilege to. He brought his lips to her clitoris and gave it a kiss of appreciation, then softly sucked on it to induce a gasp of pleasure from her. He pulled away momentarily to slightly bask in his victory while taking in the sight of her gorgeous womanhood.</p><p>"Fuck, Tifa," he commented, slightly shaking his head. It did not matter how often he had seen this part of her; like every inch of her body, the beauty of her folds and creases in her delicate spot never ceased to enthrall him.</p><p>She was secreting in anticipation, and he found himself close to drooling at her wetness in response. He reacted on instinct, covering his mouth over her lower lips and slurping at her deliciousness. While his left hand still held her leg, he brought his right hand up to her clitoris to stimulate it the way his tongue had been doing before. Instantly, her heavy breathing became repeated moans, and her hands flew to his head to tangle her fingers into his spikes, holding him down against her.</p><p>"Oh…Cloud…" he heard her plead. "Please…right there…don't stop…"</p><p>Of course, although he always appreciated her words, he did not need her to tell him. Time after time, he had given her the ultimate pleasure that her body sought from him, satisfying her beyond any doubt. Experience had taught him exactly how she enjoyed being pleased, and while it had taken him quite some time to fully figure it out, it had quickly become second nature for him once he did.</p><p>He pulled his mouth away temporarily and brought his left hand in to join his right. He used both hands to spread her lower lips open more, watching as her inner muscles started motioning with desire for him to continue stimulating her. Despite having just cleaned her of all her honey, her insides were wet with more, and he was not about to leave his sense of taste hanging.</p><p>He re-closed the gap between his mouth and her entrance, this time darting his tongue into her. He was instantly struck all over by the sweetness of her juices coating every taste bud on his tongue, and he hungrily absorbed everything she secreted into his famished mouth. As delicious as her cooking was, nothing compared to the pure and pleasant taste of <i>her</i>.</p><p>He had to use all the strength he could muster to massage her inner walls with his tongue, because those soft and moist walls were squeezing him with every movement. He felt a tug in his own groin in response to how tightly they were closing all around his tongue, eagerly anticipating how incredible it would feel once the time came for them to do the same to a certain other organ.</p><p>As he continued to torture her interior, he felt her grip on his hair tighten while the volume of her moans increased. When he sensed her walls loosening up, he quickly brought his right hand back up to her clitoris and tugged at the nub, and she responded instantly by feeding him a few fresh drops of honey. Encouraged by what she was giving him, he increased his aggressiveness, rubbing her harder while his tongue fought back against her tightness with even more ferocity.</p><p>He kept stimulating her exactly as she enjoyed it, slowly building her up toward her peak while complementing her moans with a few of his own. When he felt her closing in, he made one final move to take her over the top by pressing his entire mouth tightly against her and giving her a few strong slurps while maintaining pressure on her clitoris. On some nights, he would enjoy tormenting her by denying her of an orgasm and watching her either launch into fits of rage or plead with him for the sweet mercy of release, but he was feeling both too affectionate and too voracious tonight to do so. With one final push, her body jerked, and she shouted as she expelled a fierce jolt of energy from her inner walls. He caught every bit of it in his mouth while she rode it out, lapping up any additional secretion she had produced as if it was too valuable for him to let leak onto the bedsheet.</p><p>Once she had relaxed and he had eaten her clean, he pulled his mouth away from her nether regions and licked her remaining fluids off his lips. He had sensed how massive her release had been, so he chose to give her a brief respite to recover.</p><p>He, however, would not stop enjoying her, as he immediately started kissing down her thighs and through her knees and shins, giving each of her long legs the same attention that he had given to every other part of her skin so far. Like her arms, he was always amazed by the amount of power her legs packed, having seen them swiftly destroy monsters that she should have no business overwhelming. He was fascinated by their perfect combination of strength and elegance, and they turned him on immensely whenever he ran up and down their smoothness with his hands and lips.</p><p>After he lifted her legs up to kiss his way along their lengths from the back side—making sure to reach her heels, calves, and hamstrings—he finally discarded the only piece of clothing he was wearing to free the rock-hard erection that had been held hostage for too long. It still surprised him from time to time how he had never ripped his underwear considering the frequency with which she made it tent. Familiarity helped him to control when his pants would spring upward so that he did not suddenly embarrass himself while others could be watching, but no amount of familiarity could keep him suppressed for very long when it was Tifa Lockhart who awaited him.</p><p>He returned to a kneeling position on the bed and spread her legs, shifting forward to get a good look at her. Her eyes were now open and staring at his freed member, and he could see them and her mouth widening at its sight, knowing just how often it drove her crazy. The rest of her body had returned to a relaxed state: her gorgeous mounds were heaving up and down at a steady pace as she inhaled and exhaled, her hands were relaxed at her sides, and she still lay there with her hair fanned out across the pillows. For Cloud, there was simply no view in the universe more beautiful.</p><p>She pushed herself slightly downward and lifted up her rear to grant him access. Happily, he used one hand to spread her orifice open while the other guided the tip of his hardness toward the entrance. He felt the wetness of her honey the moment his head came into contact, shooting a jolt of electricity all over his body from in between his legs. He made sure to rub along her entrance first to coat himself with her fluids before pressing forward into her depths.</p><p>Her interior muscles were pulling him inward the moment his glans disappeared from view, sending another shockwave through his entirety. It did not matter that he had already experienced this sensation countless times before; the feeling remained just as satisfying each time, often more so than the last. He took solace not just in the physical reciprocity of their connectedness, but also in the binding of their souls to each other that strengthened every time they made love. It was this strength that motivated him to give her absolute pleasure session after session, and this time would certainly be no different.</p><p>He grabbed hold of her legs and lifted them up so that they were placed atop his shoulders, then leaned forward to drive himself deeper into her, causing her rear to raise itself up as he bent down closer to the rest of her body. He gave her a few slow thrusts while he was still on his knees, but soon straightened his legs into a plank position while using both his arms and some of her body weight to support him. Based on prior sessions, he knew that this was the best position to send her flying back to her peak as quickly as possible.</p><p>Once he was set, he moved his hips in perfect control, pressing in deeply and pulling out halfway before repeating his actions at a steady pace. He let out a few grunts, delighted to finally provide his most sensitive organ with the pleasure it had been screaming for throughout the day, but he kept his primary focus on satisfying her. He tilted his head left and right to give each of her legs a kiss before turning his full attention to the expressions on her face. She was staring back at him with pleading eyes, and as he met her sparkling ruby gems with his cerulean ones, he could see the longing she held for him to take her to the moon again.</p><p>Her mouth was already wide open, and her pants were starting to increase in volume once more. He could never turn her down, so he sped up his movement, letting gravity pull him even deeper into her with every thrust. The inner walls that had sandwiched and massaged his tongue minutes ago were now giving his thick shaft the same treatment, fiercely massaging his hardness in a desperate attempt to swallow all of him into her. Her heat, in combination with her merciless tightness, was on the brink of driving him insane.</p><p>Despite all of this, he remained determined on reaching his goal. Years of being with her had given him enough training to keep his own needs under control while he drove her wild, and it was not long before he started feeling her body approaching another climax. Aside from being careful not to crush her, which was so natural now that he did not give it a second thought, he abandoned all restraint at this time and simply started pounding her recklessly. Her moans vanished completed, replaced by shrill cries of ultimate carnality over the electricity he was hitting her with every time his hardness slammed against the back part of her interior.</p><p>Seconds later, her body seemed to burst underneath him, and she wailed to the heavens with a piercing shout. He slowed his movements down in response to give her time to ride through her ultimate high, sensing that the second orgasm he had given her that evening had been even more powerful than the first.</p><p>As she came down from her peak, he slid her legs from his shoulders and gently lay his body over her, wrapping his arms around her to provide her with some comfort while she recovered. Upon contact, her body heat instantly raised the temperature of his entire front side from his neckline down to his navel, and his penis started violently twitching while still inside her the moment her breasts pressed up against his chest. He simply held her steady for some time while her breathing returned to normal, needing nothing more than to soak in the feeling of her incredible skin touching every tissue of his front.</p><p>Once her breathing had steadied, he tilted his head upward to capture her lips in his, giving her the most passionate kiss of the evening. There was no tonsil war this time; they simply massaged each other's tongues in a slow, gentle way. He put every emotional fiber he could muster into the kiss as if he was still trying to convince her that he truly loved her, as if anything less than what he was pouring out to her at that moment would somehow make her doubt his lifelong commitment to her and drive her into the arms of another man.</p><p>He did not break the kiss until he needed to breathe, and even then, he refused to widen the distance between them as his forehead found hers. He looked deep into her eyes, easily detecting the fervor and desire that she still held for him, a desire that he physically felt in the way their hearts were beating against each other. He had seen her emanate such emotions every time they made love, but it still fueled him so much that he found himself shivering at receiving her affectionate stare.</p><p>"Tifa," he whispered, fearful that any noise louder than that would break the moment. "You are so beautiful."</p><p>He knew how much she loved hearing those words from him, and her ardent grin in response was clear evidence of this.</p><p>"Thank you," she whispered back, pausing slightly to brush a hand across his cheek. "I love you so much."</p><p>He experienced another shiver down his spine at hearing her declaration, and he knew it would not satisfy his heart to simply tell her how much he loves her in return. No, he had to continue showing her. Gradually, he started to move his hips again, first doing little more than repeatedly pressing against her back wall before finding a steady rhythm. He felt both of their hearts increasing in speed together, and as they did so, the voices stemming from their throats were becoming more than whispers.</p><p>This was by far his favorite sexual position. It was simple, and it allowed both of them to keep each other warm through their own body heat as they rubbed their fronts against each other's. It also gave him some time to absorb everything that was happening to and around him.</p><p>Part of him still could not believe that this was indeed Tifa Lockhart who he was now holding and making love to, the same Tifa Lockhart who he could only dream of holding while he grew up next door to her. Years of desiring for her affection and years of pining to prove himself worthy had somehow brought her into his arms and had currently joined her to him in so many ways: physically at their hips, legally in matrimonial bliss, and emotionally in both heart and soul.</p><p>This was why he never took any moment with her for granted. He had lost years of his life attempting to attract her attention, longing for the day when she would give him a chance to show her his love. He had gone through hell and back with and without her by his side, almost costing them both their lives at various junctures. In so many ways, he was still that boy from Nibelheim when it came to her, especially since she was the one who brought that boy back when they both found themselves in the Lifestream. Even after they had cleared up any ambiguities in communicating their feelings, even after they had married, and even now after they had made a child of their own, he still felt as though he had yet to do enough to earn her love.</p><p>Reflecting on his past suddenly made him more possessive of her. It was as if his past failures would not be enough to justify him currently owning her heart, as if he needed to show the planet that he loved all of her. Reacting to these thoughts, he started picking up the pace of his thrusts, increasing noticeably faster within a minute. He clung even tighter to her as though he needed the two of them to melt into each other, then started moving his hands all over her upper back to claim as much of her skin as he could, wanting and aiming to feel every tissue of her body simultaneously. He gave her another strong kiss that partially surprised her, and the moment it ended, the blend of her moans and the sound of his hips repeatedly slapping against hers became music to his ears.</p><p>As their joint pleasure increased, he felt her legs hook around his waist, locking his position inside of her. Even though he was the one driving into her, she was the one driving him into a state of euphoria. Her interior muscles always seemed to have a power of their own, actively squeezing and rubbing him nonstop while tugging him deeper and deeper inside her, hitting every one of his weakest points. The electricity that he had been sending through her with his pistons was now circulating right back through to him, creating sparks between his legs that disseminated across every part of his body. The more he thrust, the more found both his consciousness and control fading as she was pushing him closer to his orgasm.</p><p>"Oh, Cloud!" she was practically screaming. "Please, don't stop!"</p><p>Upon hearing her request, Cloud finally threw all caution into the wind and started relying on pure, primitive instinct to guide him. He looked down at her pleasure-filled face and simply let her captivating beauty become his driving force, propelling him to hammer his way toward his peak. Soon, even his eyesight was starting to betray him; Tifa's goddess figure began blurring into stars, and he called on every last ounce of his strength to give her a few final plunges before her back arched upward and produced her most powerful orgasm yet.</p><p>"AHH!" she shouted, unable and unwilling to contain the absolute gratification of her release.</p><p>In response, he finally hit his own zenith, plowing as deep as he could into her and blasting an enormous jet of his hot seed directly through to her womb. His orgasm was so powerful that he found himself firing shot after shot for well over half a minute, pinning himself down so that she absorbed every last drop.</p><p>When it was over at last, he released his grip around her and collapsed onto her, wishing for nothing more than to fuse his body with hers. They were both covered in a mixture of their own body heat and strong sexual scents, gasping for whatever oxygen their lungs could inhale. They lay there for a few minutes simply panting to regain their normal breathing and cool down, unable to utter a coherent sentence even if they tried.</p><p>"That was amazing," she said once her breathing had returned to a calmer state. "You're so good at this."</p><p>He simply responded by giving her another kiss.</p><p>"So…same time tomorrow?" he asked teasingly, earning him a slap on his shoulder.</p><p>"You're impossible!" she sighed, rolling her eyes playfully. She then almost instantly switched to a much more erotic tone. "But you know I'm always up for more."</p><p>He smiled as they kissed again, more than glad to hear her answer. After all, for him, it would never be enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, there we go. This was my first full-length (whatever that means) CloTi smut. What did you think? Please don't hesitate to leave me your honest thoughts. I appreciate them all. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>